Be With You
by Yuki no Airys
Summary: "Dan untuk pertama kalinya semenjak kami bersama, perasaan tak aman menyerangku begitu kuat hingga membuatku beranjak dari tempat ini. Mengabaikan layar ponselku yang masih menyala—memperlihatkan sebuah pesan yang telah lama terkirim tanpa pesan balasan lainnya, hingga beberapa detik kemudian layar itu menghitam dengan sendirinya." Sequel dari Summer Paradise. Wanna RnR? :D


**R's POV**

Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu, dan tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali tak terdengar dari ponsel silverku. Kualihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela, berharap apa yang terhampar di luar sana dapat mengalihkan kekesalanku atas benda yang tergeletak tanpa daya di depanku ini.

Tetesan air langit yang mulanya jatuh perlahan, kini telah menunjukkan kemarahannya. Menghujam tanpa jeda makhluk-makhluk di bawah sana—seakan tak peduli dengan manusia yang berlomba-lomba menghindari tetes bekunya.

Muramnya wajah langit seakan mengejek ketidakpastiaan perasaan ini. Menghancurkan dengan perlahan rasa aman yang selama ini kubangun dalam hubungan kami.

Aku tahu, tidak seharusnya aku mempunyai keraguan akan hubungan kami. Tak seharusnya pula aku mempertanyakan keberadaan hatinya yang sudah pasti ada pada genggaman tanganku. Tapi perasaan jahat yang selama ini terkunci seakan menancapkan akarnya begitu kuat. Menunggu dalam diam hingga kotak pandora di hatiku tak sanggup lagi menahannya.

Aku percaya pada Grimmjow dan _Kami-sama_ tahu seberapa besar rasa percayaku padanya… Tapi di sisi lain aku hanyalah wanita biasa, terlalu biasa hingga kadang membuatku bertanya-tanya apa yang dilihat oleh Grimmjow pada sosok sepertiku. Dada rata, kasar, dan meskipun aku benci mengakuinya, tinggi yang kumiliki ada di bawah rata-rata.

Lalu bandingkan dengan dirinya… Dia begitu tampan dan memikat tanpa perlu berusaha keras. Bahkan dengan sekali lirikan mata tajamnya, gadis manapun akan bertekuk lutut dengan sukarela. Perbedaan kami begitu mencolok dan rasa tak pantas itu kembali menyerangku begitu kuat.

Hujan pertama di musim panas tahun ini dan rasa sesak yang kukubur dalam-dalam akhirnya menunjukkan taringnya. Tahun ini adalah tahun ketiga kebersamaanku dengan pria biru itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya semenjak kami bersama, perasaan tak aman menyerangku begitu kuat hingga membuatku beranjak dari tempat ini. Mengabaikan layar ponselku yang masih menyala—memperlihatkan sebuah pesan yang telah lama terkirim tanpa pesan balasan lainnya, hingga beberapa detik kemudian layar itu menghitam dengan sendirinya.

_'Grimm… bagaimana kabarmu?'_

* * *

_Long distance is killing me slowly…_

* * *

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Grimmjow J. X Rukia K.**

**AU, OOC, Typo(s), abal, gaje, alur kecepetan, ide pasaran, switch POV, etc. You've been warned.**

**.**

**A sequel from Summer Paradise**

**By Yuki no Airys**

**.**

** Don't Like? Feel Free to Click Back. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy, please…**

**.**

**.**

**G's POV**

_Damn! _Mata kuliah Yamamoto-_sensei_ benar-benar membosankan. Sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau aku harus mengulang kembali Struktur dan Konstruksi pada semester ini. Mengingat betapa sulitnya beliau mengeluarkan nilai C apalagi B jika kau termasuk mahasiswa 'biasa saja' dalam kamusnya. Permasalahannya ada di tugas musim panas yang harus dikerjakan secara berkelompok. Dan kau tahu itu artinya apa kan? Semakin sedikit pula waktu yang bisa kuhabiskan untuk bersama Rukia.

Aku memang tak sesering itu pergi ke Karakura untuk mengunjunginya. Mengingat banyaknya tugas yang dibebankan pada mahasiswa semester tiga dan jarak yang harus ditempuh antara Las Noches-Karakura memakan waktu lebih dari 6 jam. Hingga satu-satunya pilihan untuk kami bertatap muka hanya saat liburan tiba.

Memang menyebalkan… Tapi lihatlah sisi baiknya! Orang tuaku tidak keberatan jika aku menghabiskan liburan-liburanku di rumah pantai milik paman. Ya, terima kasih pada _om-om rubah_ itu yang tiada henti membicarakan 'calon istri' keponakannya selepas liburan kami tiga tahun lalu. Hal buruknya? Sudah pasti aku jadi bulan-bulanan seluruh keluargaku karena—mari kita lihat… cowok sangar ditambah dengan romansa merah muda bukanlah satu kombinasi yang biasa, bukan? Aneh? Apanya?! Cowok sangar juga butuh kasih sayang, tahu?!

Kembali ke topik awal. Bagaimana hubungan kami bisa bertahan selama ini aku juga tidak tahu. Maksudku lihatlah faktanya… Kami tinggal di tempat yang berbeda dan hanya bertemu sesekali—_online chat_ tidak masuk dalam hitungan. Lalu, bagaimana dia bisa sesabar ini? Bukankah gadis-gadis selalu ingin berkencan dengan kekasihnya? Bertemu dan menghabiskan akhir pekan entah itu _dinner_, jalan-jalan atau sekedar menonton _film_ bersama?

Kadang aku berpikir betapa egoisnya diriku, mengikatnya dalam hubungan yang begitu sulit. Aku tahu, di balik wajah manis dan tubuh mungilnya terdapat sosok yang kuat dan mandiri—dan hal itulah yang semakin mengikatku padanya. Tapi dia hanyalah gadis biasa—berbeda, namun memiliki persamaan dengan gadis seusianya. Dan tak perlu psikiater ahli untuk menebak perasaan sedih yang menguar dari violetnya saat kami harus berpisah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Keinginan terbesarku adalah membuatnya bahagia, tapi biar bagaimanapun aku menyangkalnya, hubungan jarak jauh kami sangat bertolak belakang dengan hal itu. Sesuatu harus diubah, dan aku harus melakukannya dengan segera. Aku tak ingin berakhir seperti Ulquiorra—yang semakin bertambah _emo_—karena dicampakkan pacar jarak jauhnya demi pria lain.

Aku mencintainya. Sangat. Dan melihatnya pergi meninggalkanku sama artinya dengan bunuh diri secara perlahan. Terluka dalam pertarungan antar geng atau mahasiswa? Itu makanan sehari-hari. Terluka karena Rukia beralih ke lain hati? Nah… mungkin lain kali. Atau tidak sama sekali.

Jam tanganku menunjukkan angka dua lebih lima belas menit ketika kuliah dosen tua—sekaligus mata kuliah terakhirku untuk hari ini—itu selesai. Kulangkahkan kaki menuju parkiran mahasiswa menuju motor _sport_ biru kesayanganku.

Tujuh hari, delapan jam, lima belas menit lewat tiga detik dan belum terdengar kabar dari Rukia, ** . **. Ya, beri tekanan pada kata sedikitpun. Bukan bermaksud menghitungnya atau apa, karena mana mungkin seorang Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez melirik ponselnya tiap detik hanya untuk memastikan ada pesan baru dari Rukia Kuchiki? Mustahil sekali!

Ya, sebegitu 'mustahil'-nya sampai-sampai ia dijuluki _nomophobia_**(1)** oleh keluarganya.

Sebenarnya ia ingin menghubungi Rukia terlebih dahulu. Tapi ia terlalu sibuk menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan agar tak mengganggu jadwal liburannya ke Karakura nanti. Dan sedikit fakta bahwa saat ini Rukia tengah bergelut dengan persiapan ujian masuk universitas, sedikit banyak menyurutkan niatnya untuk mengangkat ponsel dan menghubunginya.

Ia memang kasar dan tidak romantis. Tapi ia juga bukanlah lelaki egois yang hanya memikirkan kebahagian diri sendiri. Rukia harus fokus pada masa depannya. Dan tak ada yang lebih membuatnya bahagia dari melihat Rukia sukses dan menggapai impiannya.

Ya… Harus bersabar pun tak apa. Karena saat liburan musim panas tiba, ia akan membuat Rukia tenggelam dalam tetesan rindu yang berhasil ia kumpulkan setiap harinya.

Berbicara soal kabar dan ponsel, ditaruh di mana ponselnya tadi?

* * *

_Just wait for me, baby… Coz I'll be there in a heartbeat._

* * *

**R's POV**

Dengan sedikit malas, kusesap _moccacino _dingin yang kupesan beberapa menit lalu sambil melihat pemandangan kota dari balik jendela kafe. _Haineko—_dengan segala atmosfer _homey_-nya, kali ini tak mampu menarik perhatianku lebih lama.

Jujur saja, aku lebih memilih berada di dalam kamar, merenung atau mungkin _galau_ seharian penuh daripada berada di kafe favoritku ini. Bukannya apa… Hanya saja atmosfer merah muda di sini semakin membuatku sesak napas.

Ya, melihat pasangan muda-mudi lainnya yang bersenda gurau dan menunjukkan kasih sayang sedikit membuatku iri…

Oke, BANYAK membuatku iri. _No big deal_.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu sejak kulirik jam tangan Chappy-ku hingga akhirnya suara seorang wanita mungil mengalihkan perhatianku dari monotonnya kota ini.

"Rukia, maafkan aku… Alarm-ku tidak berfungsi—lagi—dan aku baru tidur jam 5 pagi karena insomniaku kambuh dan…" kusela Momo Hinamori sebelum menuntaskan kata-katanya, "Tak apa, Momo… Sungguh. Duduklah dahulu dan atur pernapasanmu. Kita tidak ingin kau pingsan dan gagal memberitahukan berita baik itu kan?"

Momo terlihat ingin memprotes ucapanku tentang 'pingsan' tadi sebelum akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya dan mengambil kursi di depanku.

"Baiklah… Biarkan aku memesan minuman terlebih dahulu dan akan kuceritakan prosesi lamarannya secara detil."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi antusiasme sahabat baikku ini. Kemarin adalah hari yang cukup menggembirakan bagi keluarga besar Momo. Sepupu dari pihak ibunya, Nanao Ise akhirnya dilamar oleh kekasihnya yang merupakan seorang pengusaha di bidang _real estate_, Shunsui Kyoraku.

Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa mereka akan menikah secepat ini, mengingat hubungan jarak jauh—lintas benua—yang mereka jalani. Tapi tampaknya memang cinta mereka lebih kuat daripada jarak ribuan mil yang membatasinya, dan aku turut berbahagia dengan perkembangan hubungan mereka.

"Oh iya Ru, apa kau masih ingat dengan Riruka?" Tanya Momo selepas mengucapkan terima kasih pada _waitress_ yang mengantarkan pesanannya.

"Uh… Riruka Dokugamine? Gadis berambut _maroon_ panjang yang pernah satu kelas dengan kita saat kelas dua kan? Memangnya ada apa dengannya?"

Riruka adalah teman sekelas kami saat kelas dua kemarin. Dan meskipun aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, ada sedikit rasa penasaran mengapa ia yang menjadi topic pembicaraan untuk saat ini.

"Dengar-dengar sih, dia baru saja putus dari pacarnya. Kau tahu kan? Cowok berambut pirang keturunan Inggris itu..," jawab Momo.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan berita bahagia sepupumu itu?"

Pergantian topik ini entah mengapa sedikit membuatku tidak enak badan…

"Tidak ada hubungannya langsung sih… Hanya saja Riruka dan pacarnya juga menjalin hubungan jarak jauh seperti sepupuku. Meski pada akhirnya mereka putus ditengah jalan karena saat berkunjung ke Osaka, Riruka memergoki pacarnya sedang bermesraan dengan gadis lain."

Momo berhenti sebentar untuk menikmati _vanilla latte_-nya,

"Mereka saja sudah berpacaran sejak kelas dua SMP, dan hubungan itu kandas begitu saja hanya karena kibasan rambut seorang gadis centil? Riruka kasihan sekali…"

Tuh kan… Apa kubilang? Aku memang merasa buruk untuk Riruka… Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membandingkan situasiku saat ini dengan apa yang dialaminya.

Banyak pertanyaan dengan berbagai kemungkinan bermunculan pada sel-sel otakku. Bagaimana jika kami bernasib sama? Bagaimana jika Grimmjow meninggalkanku demi gadis lain? Dan apa yang akan kulakukan jika semua itu benar terjadi?

Semua pertanyaan—ketakukan—ini sama sekali tidak membantu jiwaku yang tengah tersesat!

"Maaf Momo, aku pergi dulu. Kita lanjutkan obrolan ini lain kali."

Dengan tergesa, kuambil tas tanganku dan bergegas meninggalkan kafe ini setelah menaruh lembaran uang di meja kami. Panggilan Momo yang berusaha menghentikan langkahku pun kuhiraukan begitu saja.

Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat yang dapat menjernihkan pikiranku. Dan hanya 'tempat itu'lah yang mampu melakukannya.

"Anak itu kenapa sih?" Sungut Momo.

* * *

_Baby, I wanna trust U, trust our bond. But can I keep doing this any longer?_

* * *

**G's POV**

Kutatap pemandangan luar lewat kaca jendela bus yang sedikit kabur oleh kondensasi. Berbekal _I-pod _yang saat ini tengah memutar lagu-lagu _rock_, kulewati jalan demi jalan yang menghubungkan Las Noches dan Karakura sambil mengenang momen-momen selama kami bersama.

Tak semuanya berupa canda-tawa dan bahagia.

Aku ingat saat tepat setahun kami menjalin hubungan dan titik jenuh yang kami temui tak terelakkan lagi. Kami bahkan sempat putus selama satu bulan. Dan kau tahu apa? Satu bulan itu terasa begitu hampa.

Ya, kau boleh memanggilku cengeng untuk kali ini, karena jujur saja, aku tak peduli. Aku sudah berhenti peduli cibiran orang lain tentang hubungan kami. Sudah enggan mendengar pesimisme orang tentang begitu sulitnya mempercayai dan menjaga kepercayaan. Dan sudah lama pula kukalahkan ego dan rasa gengsiku saat memintanya kembali dua tahun lalu.

Dan aku berjanji, tak akan lagi kuragukan kesetiannya seperti waktu itu.

**…**

Jam menunjukkan angka 03.05 sore ketika kuinjakkan kaki di bumi Karakura. Satu-satunya tempat—selain rumah—yang bisa membuatku nyaman dan tenang.

Dengan energi baru yang belum terkuras karena perjalanan jauh, kuayunkan kaki menuju satu-satunya tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi si mungil itu pada saat-saat seperti ini.

Rukia sangat menyukai _sunset_. Ia bahkan rela menunggu selama berjam-jam di tempat favoritnya agar bisa menikmati semburat jingga keunguan itu lebih lama.

Dan ke sanalah tujuanku selanjutnya sampai apa yang kulihat di tempat itu melunturkan seringaian bahagiaku.

_ .HELL?!_

**…**

**R's POV**

Pemandangan laut yang biasanya menentramkan jiwaku kini seakan kehilangan mantranya. Kutatap mega yang mulai menjingga di ufuk sana tanpa bergerak sesentipun. Mencium aroma asin khas laut yang terbawa hembusan angin musim panas.

Sedikit demi sedikit, semua ketakutan, kegelisahan dan kebimbangan yang kurasakan meleleh dengan sendirinya. Aku sadar bahwa ketakutanku ini terlalu berlebihan. Dan aku hampir saja menyerah akan hubungan kami hanya karena masalah sepele.

_Kami-sama_ tahu seberapa berat permasalahan yang melanda kami dua tahun lalu. Segala ketidakpercayaan itu, kehampaan yang menyelimuti setelah semuanya berakhir… Demi apapun aku tak ingin merasakannya lagi.

Grimmjow… Maafkan aku karena sempat meragukan perasaanmu.

Entah suatu kebetulan atau apa, sebuah tangan besar nan hangat memelukku dari belakang.

"Aku pulang..," bisik sosok misterius itu.

**…**

**G's POV**

Hal pertama yang terlintas di kepalaku? _Well_, apa-apaan pemandangan itu?! Hal kedua? Tentu saja bunuh rambut jabrik itu, mutilasi lalu buang potongan tubuhnya ke laut agar dimakan ikan.

Berbagai pemikiran jahat tentang bagaimana menyiksa pemuda itu sampai tetes darah penghabisan sudah terencana dengan baik dalam kepala biruku. Namun, sebelum aku mengambil langkah dan melaksanakan niat jahatku, hal yang selanjutnya terjadi sedikit membuatku terpaku di tempat.

Oke, aku mulai bingung. Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang aku lewatkan?

**…**

**R's POV**

Bukan Grimmjow.

Itulah hal pertama yang terlintas dalam kepalaku hingga pada detik berikutnya, si mesum yang—dengan seenak jidatnya—memelukku dari belakang terbanting ke tanah dengan posisi terlentang dan kuinjakkan kakiku pada benda terpentingnya sampai terdengar bunyi '_krak_'.

_Well_, selamat tinggal telur…

**…**

**G's POV**

"TELURKUUUUU~"

Sedikit berjengit ngeri karena teriakan super keras dan aneh milik si jabrik itu, kulangkahkan kaki mendekati Rukia secara perlahan. Berhati-hati agar aura mematikannya itu tidak beralih padaku.

"Salahmu sendiri tak mendengar peringatanku, Kaien-_dono_. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku tak suka kau peluk tiba-tiba seperti itu," gerutu Rukia.

Kaien berkata sambil meratapi nasib telur-telurnya, "Tapi tak perlu memecahkan telur-telurku juga kan, Kuchiki… Miyako pasti akan membunuhku jika tahu telur pesanannya hancur saat aku pulang nanti."

"Kebiasaan Miyako-_san_ yang meminta dibawakan telur saat kau kembali dari perjalanan bisnis tidak pernah berubah ya? Dan Miyako-_san_ tak mungkin membunuhmu, Kaien-_dono_… Paling-paling kau akan disuruh tidur di sofa selama seminggu."

"Itu sih, lebih buruk…" Samar-samar kudengar jawaban dari pria yang dipanggil Kaien-_dono_ oleh Rukia ini.

Seolah tak mendengar perkataan pria tadi, Rukia segera melanjutkan, "Oh iya, Kaien-dono, kenalkan. Ini Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Dan Grimmjow, ini Kaien Shiba. Sepupu sekaligus mentorku," tutup Rukia.

Kupandangi Kaien Shiba yang sebelumnya masih meratapi nasib telur-telurnya hingga ia berdiri tegak dengan senyum konyolnya. Dengan enggan, kusambut uluran tangannya lalu kugenggam dengan kekuatan penuh. Yaaah… hitung-hitung pembalasan dendam karena telah memeluk Rukia-KU tadi…

"Wow… Tak perlu berusaha untuk meremukkan tanganku, _buddy_. Aku bukanlah sainganmu," ringis Kaien sambil mengibaskan tangannya beberapa kali.

"Jadi kau ya, bocah yang sering dibicarakan oleh Kuchiki. Wah… wah… Tak kusangka _bad boy_ sepertimu tertarik dengan tipe gadis manis seperti Kuchiki."

B-bocah? Dan apa salahnya kalau aku lebih memilih Rukia dibandingkan blonde yang bertebaran di luar sana? Orang ini minta dihajar ya?

"A-ah… Lihat jam berapa sekarang! Kupikir istriku yang cantik akan sangat khawatir jika aku tidak kunjung pulang. Sudah dulu ya? Kapan-kapan kita ngobrol lagi. Daaah Kuchiki~ Daah bocah rambut biru~"

CTAK!

Jika aura yang kukeluarkan semenjak mengobrol bersamanya tadi bisa membunuh, pasti orang itu sudah terkapar tak bernyawa dan kubuang ke laut.

Bosan berlarut dalam amarah yang tak terlampiaskan, segera kubalikkan badan untuk menemui Rukia—tujuan utamaku datang ke Karakura.

Postur tubuhnya tak banyak berubah semenjak terakhir kali aku mengunjunginya. Tetap anggun dan mematikan. Namun ada satu hal yang sedikit mencolok pada penampilannya saat ini.

Rambutnya yang dulu sepundak kini telah dipotong sampai ke dagu, memberinya aura dewasa tanpa menghilangkan kesan manisnya. Dan terakhir, senyuman miring khas Rukia menemani violetnya yang berpendar bahagia.

"Selamat datang, Grimmjow…"

Ah… Betapa kurindukannya suara itu.

"Ya… Aku pulang…"

Dan senyum kami pun semakin melebar tatkala jarak diantara kami terhapus dan berganti dengan pelukan hangat.

**.**

**.**

**»»««**

**.**

**.**

"Oi, Rukia… Berhubung ini juga _anniversary_ tiga tahun kita berkencan, bagaimana kalau kau menghabiskan malam ini di tempatku?"

Iseng-iseng kutanyakan juga hal yang belakangan ini muncul di benakku. Tidak ada ruginya juga kan? Apalagi kalau Rukia menyetujuinya.

Dan seringaian mesum akhirnya menunjukkan eksistensinya melalui wajah tampanku.

"Pertama, hapus seringai mengerikan itu atau kutonjok dengan sekuat tenaga sampai kau tak punya gigi lagi untuk dipamerkan. Kedua… Hal itu hanya akan terjadi dalam mimpimu, Tuan Rambut Biru!"

Akhirnya Tsundere!Rukia muncul juga.

Beberapa menit kembali berlalu sampai kuberanikan diri untuk memanggilnya sekali lagi,

"Oi, Rukia…"

"Apa lagi?"

Bosan—atau masih marah?—dengan panggilanku, kali ini ia tetap menatap sunset tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"_Aishiteru_…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aishiteru yo, baka_…"

* * *

_Coz when I say I love U, its also mean that I can't live without U…_

* * *

**The End**

Dan akhirnya hutangku lunas… *elap keringat*

Fic ini buat kalian berdua yang udah ku-PHP-in soal sequel **Summer Paradise** yg muncul2~ Hontou ni gomenasai! #digampar

_Happy 'late' Birthday for my dearest friends_ **Berry** and **Nara Eiichi**~

Trus _happy b'day_ juga buat jeng **Aya** yang 'katanya' _sweet seventeen_ tahun ini… :v

Panjang umur dan sehat selalu ya~ #pelukcium #dor

Maaf banget cuma bisa ngasih fic abal-gaje-lelet ini buat kalian… ;A;) Saya bener-bener author gagal yang g guna… #plakked Xdd

Err… Sebenernya saya juga agak bingung soal penempatan genre fic ini. Mau di kasih _hurt/comfort _kok isinya g sedih2 amat gitu lho… #ngenes

Jadi yang mau protes atau kasih saran, jangan sungkan2 tuangkan di kotak review… :D

Special thanks to **Wintersia**, **G. Nara**, **KeyKeiko**, **Ana cii Bunny**, **Saya Sendiri**, **KittyLuvBunny**, **Riri Seu**, **ChapChappyChan**, **Arisa Narahashi – Aimee ***nama barunya manis banget, Aunty*, and **Voidy**…

Maafkan saya karena kali ini tidak bisa membalas review senpai semua di **Summer Paradise**… _But, I'm truly grateful!_ _Arigatou gozaimashita, senpai-sama_… #deepbow

P.S: **Nomophobia** itu takut kehilangan ponsel atau saat berjauhan dengan benda tersebut. Untuk lebih jelasnya, silahkan kunjungi Mbah gugel di HP terdekat… Xdd

_Mind to review minna? :D_


End file.
